


Me & You

by r4nnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4nnie/pseuds/r4nnie
Summary: Harry and Draco reminisce on all the lovely times they spent together at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 15





	Me & You

"Remember when you paralysed me and stomped on my face and broke my nose and left me hidden underneath my cloak and I could've died."

"Haha yeah good one, my turn. Remember when you sliced my chest open and left me permanently disfigured and scarred."

Harry snorted, "yeah that was a good one. Okay okay my turn. Remember when you took the piss out of the fact that I'm an orphan and you said my mum was dead before she could wipe the drool off my chin."

"I'm actually quite proud of that one Harry, it took a lot of thinking and I fit it in so nicely."

"Yeah, no you're right, it was a good one. I was so pissed cause I managed to think of a good retort like a month later while in the shower."

Draco tutted, "ah that's the worst when that happens. Who's turn is it now?"

"Yours I think."

"Oh yeah. Remember when you...shit."

"What?"

"I can't think of anything else. Man fuck you Harry why weren't you worse to me at school now I just look like the dickhead."

"Well, hey, that's not my fault." Harry said putting his hands up.

Draco sighed, "fine I guess not. But can you stop now as well then cause I don't wanna seem any worse than I already do."

"Well no cause I can continue going and this was meant for us to get everything of our chest and I have quite a bit like how you used to call my best mate poor and dirty and I just think that-"

Draco cut in, "yeah but obviously I've grown and learnt. I mean me and Weasley literally went for dinner like last week _and_ I didn't assume I had to pay so see! I am changing."

"You went for dinner with Ron last week?"

"Yeah didn't he tell you, we went to the-"

"Um Harry, Draco?"

Draco turned annoyed towards the people sat in a circle with him and Harry. "What?"

They all looked horrified the more and more they had heard Harry and Draco speaking.

"Please can we have a word?" Karla, the organiser, asked them timidly, "outside?"

Harry and Draco, it became apparent, weren't invited to the next meeting and they left the muggle couple therapy support group howling at the horrified expressions they had received.

What? Sue them. Sometimes being a wizard got boring, they had to find entertainment somehow.


End file.
